


You've Got This

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [139]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Breakfast table conversation, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting with Gringotts, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, So Married, Supportive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has a meeting with Gringotts and feels anxious. Harry is on hand to give him confidence.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	You've Got This

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You fic, based on prompt. 28. _Drive safely._ I changed it to _Floo safely_ as Harry and Draco don't really use cars in my headcanons.  
> ❤

The kitchen of Grimmauld Place smelt delectable as Harry entered, dressed in his crumpled pyjamas. His still-sleepy green eyes found Draco, sat at their table. 

His husband was dressed impeccably in formal wizard robes. 

“Don’t you worry about Gringotts,” Harry said with a tiny yawn. “They’d be barmy not invest in your Apothecary.” 

“I hope so,” Draco answered, his voice tense. He took a bite of his croissant. “I’ve wanted to extend for ages.”

Harry slipped a hand around Draco’s shoulder and kissed his hair. “You’ve _got_ this,” Harry reassured him. “Now go and follow your dream. Floo safely, love!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
